


Soul mates-Phan au

by Teegy210



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegy210/pseuds/Teegy210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan runs into the so called 'punk boy' while running from bullies. Afterwards, a strange glow emits from each other.<br/>They're- Soul mates??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV:  
Soulmates. I've heard my parents talking about that topic before. When you get close enough to your soul mate, a glow starts to appear from your chest, the colour of each others eyes.  
I hadn't met my soul mate yet, and praying that it wasn't anyone bad.

I woke up and got ready for school. I decided to wear my pastel pink sweater, light grey jeans and a rosie/pink flowercrown. Hopefully, this one wouldn't be broken by the school's bullies today.  
I started walking to school, humming a tune yo myself. I felt more confident than usual, and that was a positive, and a good way to start that day off.  
But, once again, I'd spoken too soon.  
"Oi, flower nerd, nice outfit stupid," I heard one of my bullies, Trent, snicker.  
"Yeah, where'd you get it? I'm sure everyone would want it- oh wait, we're not LOSERS like you are!" another boy shouted.  
I started walking quicker, praying I'd make it to school before anything irrational happened. I heard footsteps getting nearer to me. "Where you going? I just want to 'admire' your flower crown," Trent mocked.  
I couldn't stand the thought of another one being broken so, I started to run.  
"Hey! Where you going, idiot?!" They laughed and ran after me.  
I looked behind me, then ran straight into another person. I landed on the pavement and looked up. I felt my heart drop. It was the popular punk boy from school, Phil Lester. He was quite beautiful, and to me he didn't seem scary.  
Phil looked down at me with a confused look spread across his face. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" I managed to stutter before feeling a hand grab the pack of my bag, pulling me up and turning me around.  
"You can't outrun us, flowerdork," Gareth, the other bully, panted, and grabbed my my flowercrown, chucking it on the ground.  
"No!" I yell, feeling my eyes start to sting. 'Hold it together.'  
"Hey," a dark voice says from behind me, "give me that flowercrown, and put flowerchild down, now."  
"Make us," Trent snickered.  
"Fine," Phil sighed, pulling back his fist and pounding it into Trent's face. Trent stammered back holding his bloody nose. Gareth drops me and I fall to the ground, grabbing my flowercrown. He backs away putting his hands up.  
"Now, you'll never bother him again, got it?" Phil growls.  
"Y-yes sir!" They stammer in unison and run.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Phil's soft voice, and turn to see his outstretched hand offered. I take it and he pulls me up. "T-thank you," I gasp. "Don't mention it- seriously," Phil sighs, "I'll see you at school, I guess, maybe." I nod my head. I hoped to see him again, his perfect face, sparkling eyes... A glow emitted from between us, and we look to see each others chests glowing, his brown, mine blue. "Wha-" Phil chokes, "Oh my God, oh my GOD-" He stands back and looks at me, then turns and starts running.  
"Wait-!" I shout. 'He probably hates me now.' I sigh and start walking quickly towards school, fixing my flowercrown on my head. 'I hope he doesn't.'


	2. Updates

Hey guys, 

Due to demand, I will in fact be posting another chapter by tonight!   
I'm sorry for being offline for so long (since August jfc).   
I debated if I should make another chapter and decided not to but I can't go back on promises and have decided to do it for you guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter will be up by tonight 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck

Phil's POV:  
I ran.   
I didn't stop.   
My heart was racing.   
Could this be real?   
No.. No.. No way... 

\------------------------------

Phil stopped and caught his breathe underneath an oak tree, his heart pounding in his chest.   
Phil looked up and took in the surrounding area. A light rain had started and students were making their way into the school grounds.   
He ran a hand through his hair thinking about what could happen.  
'You can't help who your soulmate is, right? Maybe Dan isn't so bad.. He is kinda cute and those flowercrowns make him look adorable,' Phil thought. 

\-------------------------------

Dan looked as Phil ran.   
He didn't even look back.   
Dan stood there, not knowing what to do.   
Go after Phil? Pretend nothing happened? He couldn't. Phil- THE Phil Lester was his soulmate. You can't change fate, there's nothing you can do. 

Dan continued walking to school, his hands in his sweater, which he likes do to when he's anxious.  
When he was near to the school he started to ponder whether he should go or not. It's not like his parents would care or even notice.   
Dan started to get more nervous walking closer to the front gates and decided to go behind the school to the oak tree.   
The oak tree often helped calm the young boy, and when he felt confident enough he'd go outside and sit beneath it instead of spending lunch in the bathrooms.   
Dan sat down beneath it and hugged onto his bag, then started to sob. He couldn't help it and soon started to cry harder.   
'Daniel James Howell, calm down. How can I calm down? My parents are homophobic and my soulmate is male! Let alone my soulmate doesn't even seem to like me at all and I'll get bullied more, and if someone finds out-' Dan thought to himself and started to sob more. 

On the other side of the tree, Phil could hear sobbing and didn't dare move.  
'It sounds like Dan' Phil sighed to himself, 'what do I do? Do I say something, how am I supposed to calm him? He probably would run from me- everyone does. One look and they instantly think I'm the bad guy because my piercings and tattoos. Not everyone is like that. He probably doesn't even love me-'  
Phil suddenly got up and hugged the smaller man. Dan gasped at the sudden contact from this Punk boy.   
"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. Please don't be scared I'm sorry," Phil whispered into Dan's ear.   
Dan grabbed onto Phil's shirt and sobbed into the older man's chest. Phil held him tighter, not letting go of the fragile 'flowerchild'. 

"It's ok.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want another chapter?   
> I'm guessing this leads on to another but it depends on whether y'all are interested, so leave a comment + kudos would be appreciated and I'm very sorry for not posting for ages.   
> I always said how I hated that but hey, I did it myself.. 
> 
> Heck


	4. im bACk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just doing this as I go, it's a surprise I guess  
> maybe smut/leading up to it¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not continuing this sooner, I forgot bout it and wasn't really into Dan and Phil that much any more :'

There the two boys sat.  
Dan clinging on to Phil and sobbing into his shirt, taking deep breaths.  
Phil, rubbing his hand up and down Dan's back in a soothing manner.  
It's been a while, them sitting like that, even after the bell had gone and everyone went to class.  
\-------------------------------  
"Ssh," Phil whispered into Dan's ear calmly. Dan's sobs came to an end and he sat there, regaining his breath. "So, flowerchild," Phil whispered, "how about we get out of here? Do you like coffee?"  
"yeah," Dan mumbled on response.  
Phil stood up and grabbed Dan's hand, pulling him up.  
Phil looked at Dan and felt a pang of sadness go through him - his hair was messy, his flowercrown lopsided, his face dry with tears and flushed, with an overall sad look on him.  
"Hey baby, come here," Phil said hugging Dan.  
"can we go now..?" mumbled Dan again.  
"of course."  
\-------------------------------  
Okay, im really sorry guys but i cant keep writing this, im not inspired and its just not fun. I hope yall understand :')

**Author's Note:**

> My first phan au I've posted!  
> I hope it's not too bad :\  
> Kudos + Comments are appreciated!


End file.
